


occam's razor

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: occam's razor: a scientific or philosophical rule that favors the simplest explanation"Every Defense professor we've had so far has attacked me, which means the odds of Moody following the pattern are high. Occam's razor," Harry said."That's not really what Occam's razor means," Hermione sighed. "But you do have a point."





	occam's razor

**Author's Note:**

> The last couple of days have been hectic as school is starting up again soon. Hopefully I won't have any more breaks like that, but no promises.

After the welcoming feast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione regrouped in the Gryffindor common room, choosing to huddle in one of the secluded parts, further from the warmth of the fireplace. It was far enough away from the usual gathering spots that they could come up with plans in secret and so that Hermione could study or read without being disturbed.

"So," Harry began. "What do we know about the new Defense professor?"

"He's friends with Dumbledore and was a highly respected auror before he retired," Hermione said.

"We also know he's nuttier than a pet nundu," Ron said.

"What are the odds that he ends up attacking me or is working for Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"Every Defense professor we've had so far has attacked me, which means the odds of Moody following the pattern are high. Occam's razor," Harry said.

"That's not really what Occam's razor means," Hermione sighed. "But you do have a point."

"I don't know about any razors, but Bill always says that once is an accident, twice is coincidence, three times is a curse," Ron agreed. "Of course, he really likes Moody."

Hermione shifted in her chair so that she was sitting with her legs crossed. "We'll just have to figure out what the standard auror curriculum is and extrapolate from there in order to determine what he might do to you, Harry. I'm sure there will be plenty of information on the subject in the library."

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance that communicated just how little they wanted to dig through dusty books in order to figure out everything Moody might throw at them.

"Honestly, you two," Hermione huffed. "The library isn't going to eat you."

"I don't know, Hermione," Ron said. "I've heard some stories about what happened to the Library of Alexandria after the muggles tried to destroy it, and it isn't pretty."

"The Library of Alexandria still exists?" Hermione asked, a manic gleam in her eye.

Ron leaned back in his chair, his expression similar to someone who had just approached a cute animal only to find that it had teeth longer than his fingers. "Er, yeah, it's a popular tourist spot in Egypt."

"Can we get back on topic?" Harry asked. "Are there any secrets that Moody has that will inevitably come to light during the year? Is he possessed by Grindelwald, secretly a vampire, or actually an imposter pretending to be Moody?"

"None of those sound likely, but we can't rule them out. I'll stop by the library on my next study break to start my research," Hermione said, pulling a piece of paper out of nowhere and adding notes to it. Harry wasn't really sure how she managed to do that, but he figured it was some obscure aspect of bookworm magic that he would never understand.

Ron sighed. "I'll try writing Percy to see if he knows anything. He probably memorized everything there was to know about every Ministry department before he even got a job working there anyways."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Hopefully I'm just being paranoid, but I'd rather be safe than end up sacrificed in some ancient ritual to resurrect Voldemort."

He could see Hermione holding back a comment on the odds of that happening, recalling his previous encounters with Voldemort, and then reconsidering. "Don't worry about it, Harry. What are friends for?"

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that the Library of Alexandria was destroyed makes me so mad, so I've decided that wizards actually managed to save it but kept that fact a secret from muggles.


End file.
